The invention relates to a foot for a routing device for road traffic, in which a traffic beacon is detachably coupled to the foot. Such traffic beacons are used particularly at building sites, at which the flow of traffic is to be changed, in order to mark the altered traffic streams. In particular, this occurs where traffic streams flowing in opposite directions are to be partitioned from one another without separation by broad strips of roadway. The traffic beacons are either coupled individually to their own foot or fastened to a base plate composed of individual sections. The traffic beacons are constructed so that they cannot be damaged by the unintentional, but not always avoidable, collision with a vehicle. This can be achieved owing to the fact that it is possible to bend over and even drive over the traffic beacons. The traffic beacons then straighten up once again because of their inherent elasticity.
A known device of the above type is described, for example, in the German utility patent DE 29 503 161. For this device, the traffic beacon is coupled to the foot by a the flange, disposed at the lower edge of the traffic beacon, which can be pushed sideways into appropriately shaped recesses in the foot. In the pushed-in position, the traffic beacons are held only by positive locking between mutually engaging parts. As a consequence, the parts can become detached from one another in operation, that is, for instance, by collision with vehicles. This is undesirable even when the traffic beacon moves only a short distance and not completely out of the recess in the foot.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide secure fastening of the traffic beacon in the foot.